miltfranklynsupperfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales in the Anime
VeggieTales in the House is a children animated series, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Big Idea Entertainment in 2014, and is available through Netflix. The plot revolves around Bob and Larry (with revamped visuals) through their home teaching life lessons and good manners through their adventures there. Why It Sucks? # The redesigned characters are very ugly and horrifying, with Larry being their biggest criminal. # Also, if we look well to the hideous appearances, we will note that they inspired in anime for this result, because of big eyes, wide mouth, eyebrows, etc. You get the idea. # The show does not bring anything interesting to the episodes, being so predictable that even a 3-year old could guess the plot. The only thing you need to guess the plot is common sense, to be honest. Also, the lessons are things that EVERYONE has seen! # Characters are really annoying compared to the original series. #* Bob is no longer so smart and Larry has become an annoying, dumb, lazy moron who loves sardines and junk food, and ACTUALLY SCREAMS LIKE A CHICKEN!!! (incredibly more of an idiot than Patrick Star) #* Madame Blueberry becomes tearful again, Petunia is a boring, generic, and unintelligent woman, and Laura and Junior are unsympathetic brats who learn wrong things from their naive parents. # Like Dorbees, God (or anything religious) is rarely mentioned. The same thing goes for the biblical lessons. # It has undercut the reputation of the series' popularity in an unimaginable way, jumping from 1 million to 15,000 views on YouTube, fewer viewers on Netflix than... everything, and on top of that, DreamWorks still insisted that the series was a success despite losing a lot of money invested in the series every year. #* The series, in reality, was a failure, since a lot of money invested in the series was lost # The episodes are the same and do not change in almost any detail, showing a strong laziness of the direction team. # It gets boring quickly, EVEN FOR CHILDREN! # Kurt Heinecke, the composer who made the soundtracks of the series, did not work here, which made the songs and stories without any foundation. # The title sounds pandering and it tries too hard to be cool for kids. # It may as well have killed the entire franchise, as after the second season of the spin-off ended, no new VeggieTales productions are in the works. # Mr. Nezzer, a dynamic character who could play numerous roles, was replaced by a similar character named Ichabeezer, a generic grumpy bear. Why did DreamWorks do this? They have a quite frankly RACIST policy against cross-racial casting! As they believed that, since Phil Vischer's performance was based on Ken Page's portrayal of Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Mr. Nezzer was black. So, they eliminated the character and replaced him with an Expy voiced by Rob Paulsen. Making it even more infuriating is that Mr. Lunt, a Hispanic character also voiced by Vischer, made it into the series, meaning that DreamWorks either missed this, or someone in the company is intentionally targeting blacks. #* Not to mention, other popular characters such as Scooter Carrot, The Scallions, Khalil the Caterpillar, and QWERTY were eliminated as well. # The new characters are annoying. In no particular order: #* Bacon Bill, the first sentient meat character in the series, has been described by Phil Vischer as the "Jar-Jar Binks of the franchise". Fortunately, the very last episode of the spinoff and indeed, most likely the final VeggieTales-related media ever had him leaving. The fact he's voiced by Rob Paulsen using a voice eerily close to Bubsy makes it even worse. #* Tina Celerina is just horrible. With each season, it seems Tress MacNeille is made to inhale more and more helium for the role, as Tina's voice goes up in pitch each season. She's also way too hyperactive. #* Motato, Larry-Boy's nemesis, is essentially a discount version of Alvin Awful from the Larry-Boy Flash cartoons. # Much of the cast now consists of Rob Paulsen, Tress MacNeille, Maurice LaMarche, and Kel Mitchell. Even Junior got recast, now being voiced by MacNeille instead of Lisa Vischer. MacNeille also voices pretty much the entire female cast (except Grandma Asparagus, who's actually voiced by Phil Vischer), and while it is a good showcase of her vocal range, it gets old fast. Case in point: her Laura Carrot sounds almost identical to Dot Warner from Animaniacs. # It's spin-off, VeggieTales in the City, was completely unnecessary because is not a real spin-off, IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME SHOW, only that the ambientation changed to a city; the program itself feels more like more seasons of VeggieTales in the House than a spin-off. Redeeming Qualities # The animation is incredible and vivid, which is a big step for a series created in 1993, but it is onset by the unfamiliar design. # Mr. Lunt's redesign is passable. # Some funny moments here and there. # Catchy theme song. In fact, it is the only memorable song in the entire program.